Quarrel
by Misanagi
Summary: When surrounded by the enemy, Duo and Quatre have a fight.


**Quarrel**

**By Misanagi**

Rating: PG13

Pairing: 2 plus 4 (Implied 1x2, 3x4)

Summary: When surrounded by the enemy, Duo and Quatre have a fight.

Warnings: Language, silly.

Archive: Gundanium Line

Notes: Gift ficlet written for Windsorblue. Merry Christmas!

Special thanks to Anne for the beta and for giving me the bunny for the ficlet.

* * *

Quatre put the gun on the floor and raised his hands slowly in the air. There were three men in front of him and he guessed that there were no less than two behind.

"I told you we should have taken the left exit," grumbled Duo. He was looking at the men that were surrounding them; his hands were also in the air and he had an annoyed expression in his face.

Quatre glanced at Duo. "And you also said that a frying pan could be heated in the microwave. Forgive me if I don't trust every word you say."

One of the men chuckled but a look from another shut him up. The rest of the men seemed confused; including the two Quatre had managed to confirm were behind him.

"Oh, and I supposed that you are a superior being who never gets anything wrong," said Duo, turning his body a little to glare at Quatre. "There are armed men surrounding us because you were too busy being perfect to listen to me."

It was a Preventers mission. Quatre and Duo had been sent to investigate a factory suspected of manufacturing mobile suits. They had managed to get inside without a problem. After a while they had found the entrance to an underground facility filled with mobile suit parts. They had ventured further, taking pictures and hoping to find some incriminating documents, when they had been discovered.

"The situation couldn't be predicted." Quatre moved his head in the men's direction. "If it could, then I would have taken steps to prevent it." The words were spoken through gritted teeth.

"This is bullshit!" Duo stomped his foot on the ground. "You never take responsibility for anything. If the dishes aren't done it's because it wasn't your turn; if the car doesn't have gas it's because I drove too much; if you can't get it up it's because I'm not sucking hard enough!"

Quatre's gasped. His fists were closed so tight that he was digging his nails into the palms of his hands. "At least that only happened to me once," he replied, raising his head in defiance. "If I recall correctly, you've had that same problem before, twice."

For a moment no one spoke. The men were all quietly watching the scene with their mouths open, but their guns still firmly pointed at Quatre and Duo.

"You bastard!" Duo launched himself at Quatre and punched him on the chin. Before Quatre could react, Duo kicked him on the side, making him lose his footing and stumble to the floor. Duo's attempt to attack Quatre again was stopped by two men who grabbed him by the arms while a third pointed a gun at him.

The remaining two men walked towards where Quatre was sprawled on the floor, keeping their distance, and their guns pointed at him. "Get up," said one of them. When Quatre didn't move, he slowly walked closer and poked Quatre with his foot. "I think the other one knocked him down," he concluded.

The man pointing his gun at Duo chuckled. "Queer Preventers! And lovers too. Who would have thought that?" They all laughed.

"Well, look at the hair of that one," said another, pointing at Duo. "And he rants at his lover like an old wife!"

"Yeah, but he knocked the blond down," pointed the one standing over Quatre. He poked Quatre again with his foot to emphasize his point.

"He's a softy. Just look at him. He could be a member of a boyband." The man pointing his gun at Quatre put it in his holster and walked closer to Quatre. "Come on, I'll help you carry him to the cell." His companion nodded, holstered his gun too, and bent down to pick Quatre up.

With a swift movement, Quatre kicked the man's legs from under him and stood up. Before the other man had time to take out his gun, Quatre kneed him in the stomach and punched him on the chin, then turned around and kicked the first man in the side of the head before he could get up.

The only man still with a gun ready turned around to shoot Quatre. Duo pushed his elbows into the stomachs of the two men at his side, and used the distraction to get some distance between the men and himself. The man with the gun noticed the commotion behind him and turned around, not sure where to shoot. The decision was taken from him when a silent shot knocked the gun out of his hand.

"If everyone stays still no one will get hurt." Quatre was standing behind the two men he had knocked down. He had managed to retrieve his gun while he was down, and now he was pointing it at the remaining three men.

The two men on the floor didn't move. The one who had the gun shot out of his hand, surrendered. The two who had been holding Duo didn't have time to do anything. Duo punched them in the face and they dropped to the floor, unconscious. He then picked his gun from the floor and used it to hit the last man on the back of the neck.

Quatre glared at Duo.

"What?" asked Duo, smiling innocently as he disarmed the men.

"What!?" repeated Quatre. "What!? When we get out of here, Duo, I swear I'm kicking your ass." He pressed a button on his watch to alert the team outside.

Duo laughed, and started to drag the unconscious men to a small storage room. "Nothing hurts more than the truth."

Quatre punched a man who seemed to be waking up and started to drag him. "I'll have you know that I've never failed to perform. And Trowa has never complained." He smirked. "Unlike Heero."

Duo stopped and turned to face Quatre, his mouth open. "I can't believe he..." he shook his head. "Of course he told you! The man can't keep a secret from you."

"It's the big blue watery eyes," said Quatre, waving his hand. "He still falls for them."

"They all do," Duo said, with a grumble. "I'm the only one clever enough to see you for the devious man you really are."

Quatre gave Duo a true smile. "And that's exactly why you love me."

"Don't even try it, Cat. You know the charm doesn't work with me." Duo pushed the last man into the room and closed the door.

"But I know other things that do." Quatre winked at Duo. "By the way," he said, massaging his chin. "You hit me, so the beers are on you tonight."

Duo grumbled. "Fine! Next time you can be the bitchy wife."

Quatre laughed and started to walk out. "I don't have the hair for it."

"Oh, shut up, pretty boy."

* * *

- The End - 


End file.
